Feeding The Flame
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Lorraine and Delphine meet under slightly different circumstances and one has fallen for the other, but how much is Delphine willing to risk and will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Another Atomic Blonde fic.**

 **Lorraine meets Delphine but in different circumstances and they don't always see eye to eye ;)**

 **Contains smut.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **You've been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **FEEDING THE FLAME**

 **ONE**

I knew someone was following me. I could feel them everywhere I went and no matter how careful they were, every time I looked around, I saw them dart around the corner so that they were out of sight.

The first time I ever got a good look at my stalker was when I was up on a roof top.

I wasn't up here for anything other than to take a breather and have a smoke.

But I saw her anyway.

Long black hair, deep dark eyes and tanned skin.

If I had been looking to hook up, she would have been my first choice but for now she was the enemy and I wanted to know why she was following me.

She climbed off her bike, grabbed her camera, gave it a few clicks and then looked up at my window but she looked too far and caught me looking down at her from the roof top.

"Shit."

I saw her mouth the word and I grinned before she took off and I went back down the stair well, intent on hunting her down.

I ran out into the street and found her running down into side street.

I took off after her and she ran down an alley where a chain link fence could have trapped her.

She stopped and looked back at me.

I stopped and grinned at her.

"Just like a rat." I muttered, using the phrase, 'trapped like a rat' as a low insult.

She then winked and jumped right over the fence and started running again.

"Fuck."

I did the same but I didn't land as gracefully as her and scuffed up my knees.

Good day to wear a dress, I thought with an eye roll as I got up and started running again as best as I could.

By the time I'd realized she'd run us around in one giant circle, she jumped on her bike and sped away from the curb.

I looked around for a car and found someone getting some suitcases out of their trunk. The key was just sitting in there, it was like the car was begging me to take it.

So I did.

"Hey! Hey come back!" The owner shouted as I shifted the car into gear and gave chase.

I saw the girl glance back and she picked up speed, so I did the same.

She wasn't getting away from me this time.

She was clever though. She took tight turns and went down narrow streets, hoping that I wouldn't follow.

I did.

I lost both wing mirrors and the right window was shattered beyond repair, I probably had a few more dents than was absolutely neccesary but I had to catch her.

I could tell by the over revving that she was annoyed that I was still on her tail.

Good. I'm glad she was pissed off.

Eventually, I watched, a little impressed, as she slid the bike and jumped off of it, running along a bridge and plunging into the icy water below.

I stopped the car and got out, running over and onto the bridge to look over the side and into the water.

She was gone.

I let out a breath and lent back against the bridge as I pondered my next move.

Maybe she'd go back for the bike.

After giving it a moment's thought, I went over and checked the bike over. No ID. Nothing to say where it had come from or who owned it. It could have been stolen for all I knew.

Still, there was a slight chance that she might have some attachment to it.

So I went over, picked it up and wheeled it over to the bridge.

I walked the whole length of the bridge until I found an opening where you could walk down onto the sand below.

I wheeled it as far as the slope, before pushing it and watching it roll into the water.

At least I'd made the bike useless to her now.

I could be pleased with that.

I went back to my hotel, feeling a little disappointed. I should have caught her by now and found out what she was doing; following me, taking pictures of me.

She wasn't on my side in this. If she were, she wouldn't have run.

I poured myself a glass of vodka and watched as the clear liquid washed over the ice in the tumbler.

I took it back with one gulp but almost choked on it as the glass was knocked out of my hand and I was pushed back against the wall.

I hit back without knowing who I was hitting out at until they grabbed my wrist and locked it behind my back, slamming my face into the wall.

"You owe me a bike, bitch!"

French accent.

Wouldn't have guessed that.

"Ah, so you're the one who's been following me."

I brought my free arm back and elbowed her in the ribs.

She went back with a grunt of pain and I kicked out at her face, sending her to the floor.

She layed there, groaning in pain.

I stood over her, one foot planted on either side of her body.

"So, why are you following me?"

She sighed and looked up at me, a sort of angry look on her face but I think she was more angry with herself for getting caught rather than at me.

"Someone is following you, other than me. I'm here to rescue you." She said with a small grin that didn't show her perfect white teeth.

"You think I need rescuing?"

She shrugged.

"So why did you run?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

She shifted to sit up when I put a foot on on her wrist, pinning her down.

She glared up at me.

"You have a reputation for killing anyone you don't know."

"Not all of them. Just the ones I don't trust." I replied with a shrug.

She nodded.

"Which is why I ran."

"Because you think I-"

Because I _know_...that you don't trust me." She corrected me.

"Well you have been stalking me, taking pictures... I don't think that would make you seem very trustworthy now, do you?"

She tried to sit up again using the free arm.

"I wouldn't. I'll break this wrist if you try to move again." I warned.

She chuckled humorlessly and layed back down again.

"So you don't trust me at all but believe me Lorraine, you need someone to have your back in this."

"And that person would be you." I said knowingly with a raised eyebrow.

"I could be very useful to you." She said, her voice taking on a husky tone.

"Yes, I'm sure you could." I said, instantly catching her meaning.

I then knelt down, freeing her wrist and straddling her.

I wasn't about to let her get the upper hand, I liked being on top. It gave me a sense of power and I wasn't about to let that go. Not for anything.

Her hands came up to rest on my hips.

"Had a feeling you liked being on top of things." She said with a grin.

"I like being in control, I won't deny that."

She chuckled and ran her hands upwards.

"I think there's a lot of things you like to be in control of."

I nodded.

To my surprise, she flipped us and clenched her knees around my ribs, holding me in place.

I looked up at her.

"Are we going to fight again?" I asked, the teasing clear in my voice.

"We could fight or we could do something a little more strenuous." She whispered, bending low to whisper in my ear.

"Sounds good. What did you have in mind?"

She then licked my outer ear and I fought the urge to shudder pleasantly.

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Will it be worth my time?" I asked, teasing again of course.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." She breathed, running hand a hand over my clothed taught stomach.

I didn't want to close my eyes and let my guard down so I reached up and threaded my hands into her long black hair, bringing her head down to kiss her.

Her lips were soft and pliant against mine and I tried to get her to open her mouth but she grinned against my lips as she kissed me back.

I held the back of her head and gasped against her mouth as her hands shifted the hem of my dress up to my hips.

"My mouth or my hands?" She asked quietly.

I pondered this for a while. I wasn't done with her mouth yet.

"Hands." I told her and it came out like a command.

She nodded and stroked my inner thighs with the palms of her hands, her fingers reached up and teased the edge of my underwear.

I arched my back and my grip on her hair tightened as she let out a hiss and we kissed again.

Still, she wouldn't let me in.

"Open your mouth." I breathed against her lips.

She shook her head and chuckled.

"Make me."

A challenge. OK. I could handle that.

My grip tightened in her hair even more and she cried out, whether in pain or pleasure, I couldn't be sure but I rolled us so that I was back on top and I licked at her lips, biting a little as she gasped and finally opened her mouth for me.

"Good girl." I murmured as I stroked my tongue inside and slid it along her's.

Her hands came up to grasp my back and her nails dug into the soft flesh.

I rested my body on top of her's and felt one of her hands near my underwear again.

She pulled it down in one fluid motion and I kicked them the rest of the way off.

"You've done this before."

She gave me a wink.

"Yes but not with you. It's different for everyone." She said, tucking a strand of platinum blonde hair behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful..." She whispered and she had that dreamy look in her eyes that made me slightly uncomfortable.

I was used to being told I was beautiful but it was only men trying to bed me or make me do things they liked, but this was different, she looked like some love struck teenager and I didn't like it.

It must have shown on my face because the smile slipped from her lips when I stared down at her.

"Are we going to fuck or chat?" I snapped.

Her eyes darkened and she suddenly stuck two fingers in me without warning.

It was my time to cry out at the sudden feeling and she grabbed the back of my neck, bringing me down so she could kiss me fiercely. She bit my lip hard enough to draw blood as she pumped her fingers in and out of me and all I could do was ride her hand but this wasn't how things happened, not with me.

I wrapped a hand around her neck and pushed her back down to the floor as she continued this hard and fast pace that I met with every thrust.

"You think you can over power me, is that it? Is that what gets you off, Lorraine?" She growled.

I was panting now, breathing hard and getting close to coming.

I licked my lips and glared down at her, still riding her hand.

She wasn't giving in and neither was I.

"No. What gets me off is the thought of seeing you begging underneath me. Wanting your own release and the only one who can give that to you... is me, and it is entirely up to me whether you get it or not. So will I be generous or will I be cruel to you?" I questioned as she moved faster and harder.

My eyes threatened to close and I let the feeling take over.

"I don't believe you know how to be generous...but I do." She told me.

With one last thrust, I came and she grinned triumphantly.

Before I had recovered fully, I moved just enough to roll her onto her stomach and I pushed her head forward into the carpet.

"That was great, now it's your turn." I breathed into her ear.

I pushed her hair out of the way and gave her one long lick up the nape of her neck.

She shivered with pleasure and her back moved.

I smirked, she was trying to get some kind of friction.

I then moved off of her and grabbed her so that we were both kneeling, her back to my front.

I kissed the side of her neck and stroked up and down her arms.

"Is this what you imagined when you first saw me? Hm? Did you imagine that we would be having sex in my hotel room when you should be keeping your distance?"

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto my shoulder.

"You-you broke my bike."

"And now you're getting fucked. See? It all worked out in the end."

She chuckled darkly.

"You're terrible."

"And you love it." I whispered before I put my hand down the front of her black leather pants.

She gasped and rocked against me.

I was gentler than she had been. I liked it rough but I don't think she liked it as much as I did.

She started whimpering and I shushed her.

"Shh shh... I'll be gentle." I whispered.

She relaxed against me and I brought her to that same high that she had gotten me to, only I did it carefully, slowly.

I felt her walls tightening around me and at the last second I turned her head gently and kissed her long and slow before curling my fingers inside her and she tore herself away from my lips as she cried out my name into the hotel room.

* * *

My fingers stroked up and down Delphine's bare arm as she slept in my bed.

The white sheet covered our unclothed bodies and our intertwined legs.

She was sleeping peacefully, completely spent and satisfied.

I felt a kind of calm after what we'd done and for once, I felt comfortable.

Her dark eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily at me.

"You're awake."

"I am."

She rolled onto her back and took me with her so that I was laying even closer to her.

"Plans for tomorrow?" She asked as she closed her eyes again.

My smile dropped as I focused on what I had to do.

"Find the traitor and kill him."

Delphine's eyes opened again and she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"You can't..."

"It's why I'm here." I said with a careless shrug.

She touched my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"He'll kill you."

I stared at her.

"You know who he is?"

She then dropped her hand, swung her legs over the side of the bed, reaching for her clothes.

I sat up and wrapped the sheet around myself.

"Delphine, if you know who it is, you need to tell me."

"Why? So you can go after him and kill yourself?" She said, her voice shaking as she slipped her top on over her head.

I grabbed her arm as she put one leg into her leather pants.

"Because he needs to be stopped."

She wrenched her arm free and stood to zip up her pants.

"No. I won't help you with this."

I glared at her.

"Don't pretend you care about me, Delphine. Now what are you hiding?"

She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

"I'm not hiding anything, and don't presume to know anything about me." She said, her dark eyes burning with rage.

"I think that you're in way over your head, you are hiding something and you don't want me to know what that is."

She then sat down on the bed and took my face in her hands.

"OK, yes, I am hiding something. It sounds crazy and it won't make any sense to someone like you which is why this stays with me."

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?"

"You wouldn't understand." She muttered as she turned and pulled on her boots.

"So tell me!"

"No!"

She then headed out of my room and towards the door but I gave chase and as she opened the door, I slammed it shut and trapped her with a hand on either side of the door near her head.

"You are not leaving this room until you tell me what you are hiding." I told her calmly.

She looked me up and down with a sneer on her face.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Now move."

"You think you're protecting me by not telling me who it is, is that it?"

She looked down and I felt a small spark of triumph. That was it!

"Delphine, you are not protecting me, you are making things worse."

"And if I tell you, what good will it do?! Lorraine you cannot kill him. He knows people, they'll kill you before you even step foot inside his place."

She didn't want to tell me this way maybe she just needed some...gentle persuasion.

I moved my thigh in between hers' and moved it slightly.

Her lips parted as she let out a throaty moan.

"Oh God..."

"Delphine, you want me, don't you?"

She nodded, her head resting back against the door as I slowly moved my leg back and forth.

"You don't want me to stop..."

"No..." She drawled.

"All I want to know..." I began, moving my head to the side and sucked on her pulse point-

"Is who the traitor is."

Suddenly, she pushed me back angrily.

"No. I won't be manipulated like this! You think you can just offer to fuck me and I'll spill all my secrets?! You're delusional."

I licked my lips, anger coming to the fore.

I had to know who it was.

"I was trying to do this the easy way." I said, going over to my bag as she followed me back into the room.

"But if I have to force you to tell me, I will."

She glared at me, those deep eyes darkening.

"I'll tell you nothing!"

Her next words died in her throat as I raised the gun I had concealed in my shoulder bag and aimed it at her.

"I don't want this." I told her and I meant it.

I saw her swallow as she backed up.

"I don't want to hurt you Delphine but understand that I will do whatever I have to in order to get his name from you. Even if I don't want to do it."

Delphine stared at me as though I'd morphed into something she didn't recognize.

Then she raised her chin and gave me a look of pure defiance.

"Do what you have to Lorraine. I don't care anymore."

"You know I'll find out sooner or later."

She nodded.

"I know...but it won't be from me."

She then turned, my gun still pointed at her and walked towards the door.

She was brave.

"Delphine!" I shouted and to my dismay, the gun shook in my grip.

She left, slamming the door as she went.

"Argh!" I shouted out into the room in pure frustration.

Now she knew that I wouldn't pull the trigger. Maybe she'd known that anyway. Either way, I didn't have a lead and the one that I did have, wasn't talking.

In other words, I was fucked.

* * *

 **A/N- Stay tuned, chapter two on it's way! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

The traitor had gone to ground.

There was no mention of him anywhere and no one was talking; no matter how much I beat the living shit out of them.

Delphine had disappeared on me and I was lost.

I was stuck in Berlin with nothing to go on other than to hit the bars and clubs late at night and try to find some answers from drunk idiots or barmen.

If I was telling the truth; it was just a good excuse for me to go and drink until I couldn't see straight.

It was one of those nights when I thought I saw her; she was at the bar, ordering a drink and my blurry vision locked onto her as best as it could.

I stumbled from the bar stool and made my way through the throng of people, but when I reached the bar, she'd gone.

"Where-where did that girl go?" I slurred at the barman, hanging onto the bar for dear life.

"What girl?" The barman asked as he cleaned a pint glass.

"The one with-with the black hair-y-you just served her. Tell me where she went."

The man shook his head and I groaned, looking around.

There she is!

I moved forward.

She was heading to the back, there had to be an exit at the back and that's where she was heading.

"Delphine!" I called after her, trying to walk faster and almost falling over in my high heels.

"D-Delphine!"

The door opened and she was gone.

No. Not again. I couldn't let her. She had walked out on me once, I wouldn't let her do it again.

I stumbled after her into the alley. The cold air hit me, making my head spin.

I fell to the ground and hit my head.

"Delphine...I-I need you..."

Those were the last words I uttered before everything went black.

...

Icy water hit me and I woke with a start, spluttering and coughing.

"Good morning!"

My eyes adjusted quickly and I looked up to see David Percival grinning down at me.

I tried to move forward but then found that I was tied to a chair.

"I've heard you've been looking for me. I'm touched."

"You're him."

"I am." He confirmed proudly/

"You prick."

He tutted distastefully.

"Now that's not very nice. After all, I did just save you from being left to fend for yourself in an alley. I know a few people who would have taken you as their play thing." He said and his voice held a tone that I could only describe as perverted.

"Maybe that's what you should have done." I muttered.

My head felt heavy and I was currently experiencing the worst hangover ever.

"No. I wanted you here, Lorraine. You see, I've been watching you and I have to say, you are very...interesting."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he continued.

"Well first you seem like a woman with a plan. You fight better than any man I've ever known and you get information quicker than most people. Then you meet Delphine, the one who's been following you since you arrived, then you fuck her and now you chase after anyone who looks like her. I think it's safe to say you've taken the wrong path somewhere, don't you?"

He knew everything. Well...almost.

I suddenly felt trapped and this caused me to become angry but I had to be smart and try to find a way out of here.

"OK. So you know how to follow someone without being seen. Clever but not an amazing talent."

He shrugged and smiled at the same time, clearly pleased with himself and choosing to ignore the second part of my comment.

He then crouched down in front of me, that same mad smile on his face and my stomach dropped.

Whatever he was about to say, it wasn't going to go down well with me.

"Have you wondered where Delphine has gone lately?"

There it was. The thing I didn't want to hear and even though I shouldn't reveal anything, my anger took control and I clenched my teeth at him.

"If you've done _anything_ to hurt her-"

He looked mildly shocked.

"Ah, so we do fancy the little french girl!"

I looked down, feeling stupid to have revealed even that much.

"Lorraine Broughton, London's finest, gets tangled up with a camera girl."

"You know she's more than that." I hissed.

He just laughed in my face and got to his feet.

"You know what I find really interesting about you Lorraine?"

I just glared at him but he continued anyway.

"You are so mysterious...no one gets to you, no one can, but then just this one, little french girl comes along and bam! You become this fierce protector. She must be really good in the sack, eh?"

I kicked out and he jumped back.

"You don't know anything about her, you sick fuck."

He nodded.

"I know more about her than you do." He said, his voice sing-songy.

"In fact, I know where she's run off to."

"Because you have her." I said knowingly.

He wouldn't be flaunting this in my face if he didn't.

He pointed at me.

"You're good...I like you."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

He shrugged.

"Can't win em all but...I bet you'd like to see her, wouldn't you Lorraine?"

I bit in the inside of my cheek to keep from blurting out something that could put her in danger. Then again, maybe I already had.

Percival knew she meant a lot to me, maybe that would be enough to make me do whatever he wanted; keep his secret, walk away from Berlin and go AWOL...and fuck me, I'd do it. I'd do anything to save Delphine.

"If you have her." I said at last, trying to keep my voice even, my expression unreadable.

He nodded, moved towards me.

"Now, I have to untie you because I'm not going to carry you to see her but if you try anything Lorraine, I have men I can call and they won't think twice about taking you and that pretty little french girl, out of the picture. Understand?"

I nodded and relaxed to show him I wasn't about to do anything stupid.

He then walked behind me and untied my hands slowly, still looking for signs that I might lash out but I think he knew I wouldn't. Being reckless could mean putting Delphine in danger and I couldn't risk that.

Once I stood and brushed myself off, he then gestured for me to follow him.

"This way please."

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the room and down a dirty corridor to a room with a metal grey door.

He knocked then chuckled.

"I'm joking, she can't answer it."

He then pushed it open and I walked into the room, looking around.

She was curled up on some dirty mattress in the corner, her wrists and ankles tied together.

"Delphine." I breathed.

She looked up at the sound of my voice.

Her face was streaked with mascara and her eyes had taken on such a sad look.

"Lorraine..." She said, tearing up again.

"I'll give you two a minute." Percival said and backed out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

I went to her, going to my knees and cradling her face in my hands, kissing her tear stained cheeks.

I could taste soot. How long had she been here?

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered.

"He brought me here." I told her.

She frowned and shook her head.

"He knows about us. He knows we won't do anything."

I nodded.

"I know but maybe we can figure out a way to get out of here, bargain with him."

She shook her head again.

"We can't trust him."

I smoothed her dark hair back and looked into her eyes.

"What if we left Berlin? Together. We never look back and go wherever we want, I have enough money."

"And what about the people of Berlin? You still haven't found Satchel and who knows what will happen if he isn't found. There could be chaos. Are you just going to let that happen?"

I bit my lip.

"All I care about...is you Delphine."

"You can't abandon everything you believe in for me. Who's to say we'll even last?"

"Because I know how I feel, and I think you do too."

Delphine looked away from me, her head hanging down as a bittersweet smile crossed her features.

"So you know I'm in love with you." She said softly.

I smiled and rested my head against her's.

"I've known it since we first slept together. I felt something. It didn't take long but there was this moment when we just looked into each other's eyes and...I knew."

She chuckled.

"I didn't think you would be saying anything this mushy to me."

I laughed too.

"Neither did I. Guess you bring it out in me."

We both stared at each other for a little while until our smiles faded and we returned to our current situation.

"Now, about Percival, do we bargain?"

"You still want to leave Berlin?" She asked.

I nodded and touched her cheek, it felt so cold against the warmth of my palm.

"OK then, see what he says." She said, finally giving in. At least now she knew she had a future with me, maybe that was what was holding her back when I'd first suggested it.

I nodded and stood, promising that I would see her again.

I went to the door and knocked on it a couple of times.

He opened it instantly.

"That was quick." He said with a big grin.

"We want to call a truce with you." I said, folding my arms.

He looked down at Delphine and then back up at me.

"Your terms? I suppose you have some."

I nodded.

"Delphine and I won't say anything to anyone about what you do or what you want to do. I know you turned your back on your country a long time ago. As long as you let us both go, my lips are sealed."

He laughed loudly then.

"You expect me to just trust you two?! How stupid do you think I am?!"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked calmly.

"I can't trust either of you to keep quiet."

"We will. We'll leave Berlin. You'll never see us again. I promise."

Percival looked at Delphine again and she glared at him.

When his eyes locked with mine, his expression turned serious.

"You really love her, don't you?"

I didn't break his gaze but I didn't admit to anything either.

He shifted from one foot to the other.

"You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you?"

Again, I said nothing.

"Bet it'd break your heart if she died..."

I heard the safety click too late and the next thing I knew, Percival had fired at Delphine.

I turned and screamed as she slumped forward.

I never screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Fear doesn't just creep up on you. At least not like this. It's fast, it's painful and you feel like everything is falling apart and all you can do is run around and try to catch the pieces before they hit the ground. That's currently what I was trying to do.

I caught Delphine before her head hit the floor.

Blood pooled around her and her breathing became shallow.

"Delphine...Delphine, come on babe, stay with me...stay with me!"

Her eyes fluttered and I shook her to keep her awake.

"Please...you can't leave me. I'll take care os us I promise. Please, don't leave me...don't..." I trailed off, my head resting on top of her's.

I wasn't sure where he'd shot her but she was bleeding out and fast. An ambulance wouldn't get here in time to save her, nothing could.

I took off my coat and used it to stop the blood from flowing too fast but the camel colour was soon gone, replaced by the deep red hue of her blood.

"Delphine...Please no."

"She's dead, Lorriane."

I looked up, tears running down my face as Percival spoke.

I looked down at the dark haired girl in my arms.

"She's dead...because of you." I growled through clenched teeth.

He shrugged.

"She couldn't have kept her mouth shut. You and I both know it."

"She was doing her job! She wanted to leave Berlin with me! You fucked everything up! We would've left, we would've been happy and forgot all about you and your pathetic life here! This didn't need to happen!"

Percival crouched down in front of me, the gun still resting lightly in his grip.

"I'll tell you what. I won't kill you. Not yet. You can leave here and I'll give you some time to grieve but then after that, I'm coming for you."

"If you were a decent enough human being, you'd kill me now."

He shook his head.

"No. I don't want to kill you while you're here, broken and defenseless."

"Just like she was..."

He nodded in agreement.

"That's true...but she was weak Lorraine, you're not."

I looked down at her and then back up at him.

"I'll come back for the body. She deserves a proper burial. At least grant me that."

Percival seemed to think about it and then nodded.

"OK. I'll see what I can do. no promises though." He added with a sadistic grin that made me want to rip is throat out and cut off his extremities all at once.

I gently slid her body off of me and got to my feet.

My legs felt shaky, unsteady and being in high heels felt abnormal. I didn't even know if I would be able to walk properly. My vision was blurred by un-shed tears that I knew would come sooner or later and I felt...numb. Like there was nothing to feel anymore, no emotion, nothing.

My world had ended but I was still alive.

...

Percival picked up Delphine's body and carried her to another room, where he laid her down on the couch and tossed Lorraine's coat onto another arm chair by the TV.

He then went back over to Delphine and looked down at her, shaking his head.

She really was a crazy bitch but she was a smart, crazy bitch.

He then pulled a syringe from his pocket and stuck it in her chest, just above her heart.

She bolted upright with a gasp, her dark eyes blown wide.

"She's gone." Percival told her when she's calmed down and looked up at him as he tossed the syringe away.

Delphine nodded.

"She thinks I'm dead?"

He nodded.

"Good."

She then slid forward on the couch and shrugged out of her jacket which was covered in fake blood.

"You were quite the actress." Percival said, admiration in his voice.

She gave him a death glare.

"She needs to focus on her mission. Once she returns to work properly, she'll find Satchel, leave you alone and end all this."

Percival shrugged.

"That's the plan."

He then turned his back as she pulled her top over her head and reached around the back of the couch for the bag that she'd stashed there the night before with a change of clothes.

"Do you think she will?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Will what?"

"Find Satchel...turn him in?" He said, his voice a little unsteady. Was he afraid of Lorraine? Surely not.

"Once she gets over my 'death', sure."

"And what if she doesn't?"

Delphine paused slipped the top over her head then changed out of her leather pants.

"She will. She'll have no other option than to focus on her work. She's a career woman."

"She loves you." Percival told her.

Delphine sighed.

"I know..."

"Don't you feel anything for lying to her?"

"A little, but the people of Berlin and all the agents over the world, are more important than my love life...and her's."

"She thinks you're dead, Delphine. You can't go running off into the sunset once this is over."

Delphine bowed her head as she zipped up her jeans and grabbed the new combat boots.

"I know, but it has to be this way."

Percival shrugged.

"Fine. So long as I get to stay in Berlin and-"

"Live out your pathetic life as a rogue agent with a shady reputation." Delphine finished for him.

Percival turned around as she stood up straight, now in her new clothes.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it."

He then let out a breath.

"Come on, the van's waiting round the back. You've got a flight to catch."

...

You know when you get some really bad news and there's nothing you can do. You just sit there and stare into space as everything collapses around you. You feel isolated from everything and everyone and sometimes, that's the way it should be.

I have a plan though. I plan to drink and keep drinking until it feels like I'm with her again.

That Percival shot me as well as her.

I'll envision her face, in my drunken state, I'll think we're together in my hotel room again, like when we'd first met and I'll think she's laying next to me, her hands in my hair as I make her scream my name louder than she ever has before and until the morning, I'll be content to live the lie. To drown in the fantasy of being with her again, touching her, feeling her silky hair in my hands as she sleeps.

But that's just it. In the morning, I'll know it wasn't real. She'll still be dead and I'll still be alone.

I grabbed the bottle of vodka from the bedside table and took a big swig, letting the alcohol burn my throat even though I'd lost all feeling hours ago.

Why did you leave me? I wondered to myself.

Lorraine didn't recognize this side of herself and it frightened her.

Yes, she'd been in a relationship with Gasgoine but then he'd been killed and she swore that she'd never feel anything like that for anyone ever again, but then Delphine had come along, made her feel things she though she never would again.

At first, Delphine had been good for a quick shag when Lorraine needed to let off steam but now, she had become something much more and that had been taken away from her.

Percival had taken that away from her.

As Lorraine thought about how much the man had fucked up her life, she began to grow angry. Why was she sitting here, sad and alone when she should be out there hunting down Percival and taking his life from him?

The bastard should pay.

Getting to her feet, Lorraine grabbed a gun from her bag, put it in the waistband of her tight black jeans, and left the hotel.

Percival was a dead man...

* * *

"Percival!" Lorraine shouted as she kicked his door down.

She went in, gun aimed and ready to shoot at anyone who wanted to take a shot at her.

She scoured the whole apartment but he wasn't there.

Someone was though, she could feel it.

Upon searching further, she found a cleaner right at the back of the apartment, cleaning the windows.

Now he hired a cleaner? He must be getting a new place.

"Where is he?" She barked at him, gun aimed it his head.

"W-who?"

"Percival. David Percival, you must have seen him."

"I-I don't-I don't know who-"

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him hard into the wall.

"Yes you do. Where is he?!"

"He-he left! Hours ago! He went somewhere with-with a girl!"

"A girl?"

A girl? Delphine? No, she was dead, it couldn't be.

The nervous little man nodded his head quickly.

"Where did they go?"

"He said-he said something about a plane- oh God, please don't kill me!"

I gave him another hard shove.

"The girl, what did she look like?"

"Uh...black hair, dark eyes very pretty."

"Delphine." I breathed letting go of his shirt.

"She's alive..."

"Who?"

I ignored the man and walked away from him and out of Percival's apartment.

Delphine was alive?

What the hell was she playing at?

I loved her for God's sake and now she was playing me? Why? What had I done to make her hate me so much as to do this to me? And to align herself with Percival of all people.

A strange kind of sadness swept through me then was quickly replaced by the cold hard sting of betrayal.

I never thought I would have to kill someone I was in love with...

* * *

 **A/N- Chapter four coming soon, reviews are very much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

As I drove to their airport, a thousand thoughts raced through my mind; I pictured them laughing together, making fun out of me for falling for her so easily and without too much thought. I thought about Percival telling Delphine that I would do anything for her and she could use that against me.

I made it to the airport and sat in the car for a few minutes, they wouldn't be boarding the plane yet.

As I sat there, I started thinking of all the things I could do; I could run in there, shot both of them and flee the scene.

I could get Delphine on her own, make her own up to what she'd done and ask her why.

I could isolate Percival and shoot him the men's bathroom, then come and take Delphine hostage, maybe even torture her for a bit before letting her go with whatever was left of her dignity.

No. There had to be another way.

Finally, I left the car and went into the airport.

I kept my head down, I tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible and looked for them.

I spotted her first and my heart almost stopped.

She had her head down, her black hair framing her face.

She looked bored as some official checked her bags.

Percival was no where in sight.

I stopped and my lips parted as I watched her.

It was true...she really was alive.

I wanted to run to her, tell her I loved her, that she was forgiven and could just run away somewhere and forget all this ever happened?

But I couldn't, could I?

We could never go back to how we were, not now. She had betrayed me and there was no forgiveness for that.

As I prepared to walk up to her, Delphine looked up, almost as if she'd sensed me standing there, watching her.

Our eyes locked and I was frozen to the spot.

She looked as surprised to see me as I had been to see her.

Something else flashed in her eyes too; guilt?

Then Percival came and gestured for her to move forward.

She put her head down and she was gone.

No matter. I could find her. It didn't matter where she went, I would always find her.

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER

Percival and Delphine had parted ways. They were not in this as lovers, just people trying to escape their lives.

It turned out that Delphine had chosen to go to London, which was strange as I thought she would return home. When people felt threatened, the majority of them went home, it was where they felt safe and they thought that because they traveled so much, no one knew where they originally came from.

I kept track of her for a while.

It had been about two months of ducking and diving.

She moved from hotel to hotel, gradually making her way around the city.

I found it odd, her behavior, but still I followed.

She didn't know I was there.

At one point, she stopped walking and looked over her shoulder but then carried on.

I got too close a few times, I wanted to confront her, ask her what she was doing and why did she leave me, but I wasn't ready, not yet.

That would come in about a months time...

She was in a bar. She wasn't even talking to anyone, just sitting there with a drink. Her head was down and she looked lost, sad even.

I steeled myself against pitying her or anything like that and walked right up to her, taking the seat next to her.

She looked up and a look of shock flashed in her eyes before she made to jump from the bar stool.

I grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"Please. I'm sorry, Lorraine, just let me go."

"Not until you tell me why you left me. Why you staged all of this with Percival."

She swallowed, fear shining in her dark eyes.

She looked smaller somehow.

"Not here." She said, looking around nervously.

"Then where?"

Delphine gestured with her head to the back and I nodded, not releasing her arm until we were in the room at the back. Must be the manager's office.

"Talk." I snapped.

"Lorraine, I couldn't let you give up your career for me. Percival didn't want to come back to London, he wanted to stay in Berlin and live his fucked up life. I wanted you to do what you were sent to Berlin to do. I knew you'd never be truly be happy unless you completed your mission."

"That's good. I almost believed it. Try again." I said but I was calmer than I'd thought I would be.

"It's the truth!" Delphine insisted and after a minute or two of staring into her eyes, Lorraine found that she wasn't lying or if she was, she was good at it.

"All right. I'll let you have that, if it's true. But why have Percival shoot you? Make it look like you were dead?"

"You would have given up everything for me...I couldn't let you do that?"

"By letting me think you were dead?"

She shrugged.

"It was the only way, Lorraine."

I paced around the office and picked up an empty glass tumbler.

"You couldn't have just left a note telling me you never wanted to see me again?"

"You would have followed me. It wouldn't have worked."

I nodded, looking at the glass as though it were the most fascinating thing I'd ever seen.

"Yes well, it didn't really work this time."

"It would have if you hadn't come to the airport."

I threw the glass at the wall in anger and watched it shatter a few feet away from her.

"Dammit Delphine! How could you do that to me?! I loved you! I trusted you! And you worked with that fucked up piece of shit because you wanted me to complete some fucking mission?!"

She had flinched as soon as the glass had hit the wall.

"I honestly thought I was doing the right thing-"

"Well you wasn't, were you?! Why him?! Why Percival?!" I was so angry, I couldn't think straight.

"He-he came to me. He said that he had a plan where we would both get what we wanted. I wanted you to be happy."

I walked towards her, tears filling my eyes as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I would have been happy with you...why can't you see that?"

She touched a hand to the side of my face.

"Not completely happy. You live to serve your country, Lorraine. Anyone who loves you can see that and I do."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this to me."

I dropped my hands from her shoulders and turned my back on her, walking back to the desk which the tumbler had sat on.

"You wouldn't have left me at all. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have put me through the pain of losing you. Do you know what I felt when I saw you at the airport? You were alive and I...I didn't know how to feel. I was angry and then relieved. So, _so_ relieved, but then I thought back to how cold I'd felt when Percival put that bullet in your chest and just like that...everything I felt for you...vanished."

Now Delphine was the one sounding like she was about to crack.

"No, no you don't mean that."

She came over to me and grabbed me, pulling me into her as she cried.

My arms stayed by my sides.

"I thought that maybe once you'd finished your mission, I would find you again and we could be happy then."

I shook my head.

"You still would have lied to me, Delphine and that...I find very hard to forgive."

She looked up at me, her grip on me tightening.

"But you can forgive me, can't you?"

I felt numb again and I didn't know what to say or do anymore.

"I don't know..."

"You can forgive me, Lorraine. I know you can." She said but she was pleading, I could hear it in her voice and see in her eyes.

I said nothing and she licked her lips, reaching up to kiss me.

I didn't kiss her back.

So she tried again.

"You love me. I know you do."

She kissed me again.

"Come on, Lorraine."

She then slipped her hand under my skirt and I closed my eyes as she touched me.

"Remember this? Remember how you felt the first time I touched you? It's the same. You know it is."

I let her do this for a little while as she kissed my neck and tried to get me to come.

"I know you...you love me and we both know that this isn't like it was the first time we met. This, what we're feeling, what we felt every time we slept together, is love."

I opened my eyes at that word and looked down at her.

She stopped touching me and her eyes met mine.

"It was love, Delphine. I know that."

Her lips moved into a shaky smile.

"And now? It's the same. It's still love."

I shook my head slowly.

"Now? It's just fucking."

Delphine looked like I'd just plunged a knife through her heart as I removed her hand and pushed her away.

"Don't touch me again."

"Lorraine, don't leave me like this!"

"You mean like you left me?" I asked, looking back as I turned to walk away.

"You know why I did that-"

"You lied to me and maybe in that respect, we're the same."

She looked confused but I didn't want to leave her with an sort of finality. I wanted her to feel just as lost and confused as I felt and would continue to feel.

"I've been lying to you too."

She smirked but it was cold, void of emotion.

"You never loved me, is that it?"

"Oh no, I loved you, Delphine but I'm not who you think I am."

I then walked away, leaving the office but she called after me.

"Then who are you?"

I shut the door behind me as she continued to shout at me.

"Lorraine! Lorraine! Who are you?!"

I left the club and her, behind.

Who was I?

She would find out one day.


End file.
